Fairy Tail The DarkGuildDestroyers Vol 1 Saya
by SayaDreyar
Summary: The beginning  Saya Dreyar is the top character but it will revolve around many of my characters. Saya is married to Luxus Dreyar


~Character Descriptions~

~~Name: Saya Minuhara( The First child who was cursed by the elements)

But after getting married to Laxus She becomes Saya Dreyar/Dreher Age:20 Guild: DGD Fairy Tail Tattoo: Above her knee on her right leg

Power:Controlling the elements. Zeref made a curse on her and she shares half the power of Analdread with her brother Tony.

Appearance: Black spiky hair usually up in a bun twist. A light blue tank top with white shorts, and a white neck scarf. Dark blue arm warmers and leg warmers with white cloth tied around them. Black ankle shoes.

Personality: She's wild and fun but can have her sad moments, Evergreen and Erza are her best friends and She loves Luxus more than anyone. When Luxus shows more of his old ways, she smacks him with a stronger and different element every time. Really good friends with my other oc's.

Past: To be revealed later~

* * *

><p>~Vol.1~<p>

"Nnnnh" Saya said as she stretched. She looked over to see Luxus's face, brightened by the morning sun. She lays across him as he opens his eyes slowly.

"Mornin" he said groggily as he wrapped his muscular arms around her.

She sighed as she felt his arms wrap around him. They both fell back asleep. As soon as they fall asleep, Evergreen, the only one who knows where they live (since Luxus was excommunicated) burst through the door laughing.

"Oh my dears it's time to wake up already!" She said laughing and ripping off the sheets. She stops laughing and smacks Saya in the head with her fan. "Some people know" She said seriously now.

Saya and Laxus's eyes pop open and they both stare at Evergreen. Saya quickly gets out of Laxus's arms by using a small amount of wind power to help his heavy muscular arm off of her. She knew Laxus wouldn't let her out of his arms again unless she forced him to.

He then also jumped out of bed and threw on a shirt and pants (he was wearing no shirt and boxers).

Saya quickly dressed in her black tank top and white shorts. She brushed through her black hair and put it up in a bun twist.

"Hurry up" Evergreen said as she opened the door and her and Saya ran out it, after Saya gave Laxus a kiss.

They raced back to Fairy Tail and when they got there they calmly walked in. Saya noticed people would look at her then quickly look away. Until a small group of her friends turned to face her. "Uhh hi guys" Saya said in a nervous voice.

They all giggle and roll their eyes. They shake their heads and turn back around. They all knew but wouldn't say anything just in case some people didn't know

~Her life with Laxus~

Saya had fallen in love with Laxus the day she met him. That day changed her life forever. She had come from a sad past also. (I'll tell you her past at a different time) She was going around to guilds looking for somewhere to join until she found fairy tail. She has the power to control all of the elements which surprised everyone there. She came in fairy Tail beaten and ragged. She showed the master her power and expected to be turned away because her power was very unusual but he smiled and patted her on the head.

"Laxus, why don't you show her around" the master said to Laxus.

Laxus happily accepted and grabbed her hand.

She immediateley blushed and followed him. When he was done he took her up to the roof and they watched the sunset. "Laxus?" Saya said in a soft voice.

"Yeah Saya?" He said looking at her.

"Uhh..I...I know we haven't known each other long but you're the only person who has ever wanted to be my friend and I love you!" she said blushing and with a determined face.

"Hee I like you too but I think we're too young to be in love" he said.

"Then when we're older can we be in love?" She said quietly now.

He smiled warmly and said "How bout this, when we're older, if you haven't found someone else you love, then we can be in love, cause I really like you too" he then said looking happy and blushing.

Saya smiled and agreed excitedly as she wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

The next day Cana and Erza helped her get cleaned up and some decent clothes. Saya was already beginning to love it here. She talked to everyone there and always talked to Laxus.

Then a few years after she was in Fairy Tail she got a mission to take down a dark guild. She came back with a total success. "Ahhh, it's good to be back." She said while stretching. She was so excited to get back she didn't notice a straggler dark guild member was following her.

He shot her in the leg with a magic bullet. Everyone heard her scream. Everyone was heading out the door as Laxus was already there holding her. He passed her on to Gray giving her a smile and stroked her face. She smiled as she passed out.

Laxus practically destroyed the guy and didn't even break a sweat. He ran inside straight to the clinic. He had hit Saya with a poison bullet and would die unless someone did something now. But then something weird happened.

She let the most blood curdling scream burst out of her mouth. Suddenly green stuff came floating out from her body. When she opened her eyes they were purple and had slits in them. Her clenched mouth suddenly moved becuase she had fangs growing. Her nails became sharp and she slinked up off the bed. She gave a menacing smile as she moved. She moved so fast nobody saw her as she hit Gray in the stomach so hard he flew back smashing walls and blowing other people out of the way.

Master wasn't here and neither was Erza. The strongest member there was Laxus and everyone knew he couldn't hurt her. Blood poured out of her mouth as she coughed and kneeled down. Her eyes went back to normal, as tears poured down her face and she covered her mouth she gasped out help.

Milliseconds later she went back to crazy mode and everyone tried to restrain her. As she was about to kill Visca she stopped. Laxus had his lightning and zapped her. She fell back and twitched as he laid his hand over her wound. His hand lit up as he sealed her wound off using a large amount of her power. He was just taking a chance. They both passed out after Saya turned to normal.

They told her what happened then asked her what was going on with her. She told them of her past. They were shocked to know what it was. She apoligized and went home after asking where Laxus was. He had gone home to rest after staying with Saya for a long time.

When Laxus started becoming creepy and mean she was shocked when she tried to talk to him and he said to leave him alone. He got angrier and angrier everytime she tried to talk to him, eventually he screamed at her to get lost and she ran running out of Fairy Tail. Erza followed her to her house and tried to talk to her. She said she shouldn't give up on him yet. But Saya felt all hope was lost.

The next day, Saya took the longest mission possible and left without a word. When she finally did come back she tried talking to Laxus. He ignored her and once again she took the longest mission possible, looked sadly at Erza and left. Erza walked up to Laxus and said "What the hell is your problem?"

He looked up at her and glared at her. "Leave me alone" was all he said as he turned up his music.

When Phantom attacked, Saya heard about it from Erza. She raced back to Fairy Tail just to come in as soon as Laxus was talking to Mirajane. She heard what he said about Lucy. She stood there frozen and then left as soon as the tears came down. Nobody even noticed her. She ran as far as she could. When she finally stopped she cried and screamed so hard she passed out.

The battle with Phantom was over and Saya got missions via airmail. She never came back to the guild except once. She saw Laxus there and started crying but as soon as she started Erza appeared in front of her. She immediateley wrapped her arms around Saya and Saya just let the tears flow. Erza stayed the night with Saya that night and found Saya gone in the morning with a note on her clothes.

It said;

Dear Erza,

Thank you for your friendship but I don't think I'm ready to see him yet. Thanks you so much, you will always be one of my best friends. Love, Saya

Time passed and then came the fight with Laxus. When she heard about what happened to Laxus, she went flying back to Fairy Tail. She stood in front of the doors, the rain poured down on her hiding her tears. Then all of a sudden the rain stopped. She opened her eyes to find Laxus holding an umbrella over her head. He apoligized and explained he didn't know what happened to himself. He was so obsessed he almost lost a very important person. The umbrella fell as he took her into his arms and kissed her. Erza saw them through the window and smiled. Not long after that they had a secret wedding, and now live at Saya's house. Saya would get missions and go on them with Laxus.

~Present~

Saya smiled and let a tiny tear fall. The small group of friends came up to her and talked to her. While they stood there talking, four old friends smile and walk out the door.

~To be continued~ 


End file.
